CORE A: The overall mission of the Organization and Administrative component is to provide oversight, coordination, decision making and leadership needs required to the scientific, administrative, and fiscal aspects of this P50 grant for continuing the support of the University of Michigan Center for Molecular Imaging. The specific aims of this component are as follows: Specific Aims: 1. Provide fiscal management and oversight for the Center. 2. Provide administrative support including manuscript preparation, meeting planning, and organization to promote integration of the multi-institutional interactions involved in this ICMIC. 3. Provide data management, information service support, and lab management support to promote organization, sharing, and dissemination of research data and reagents. 4. Assist in the recruitment and review of pilot projects and developmental projects. 5. Assist with the recruitment of staff and junior faculty. 6. Foster communication and collaboration between participants and other Centers such as the University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center (UMCCC). 7. Establish specific mechanisms to facilitate rapid translation of promising technologies through our Office of Technology Transfer and academic-industry relationships. Public Health: Overall, the Administrative Core will help to ensure the integration, function and productivity of all aspects of the ICMIC.